


I Do What I'm Good At

by ForTheLoveOfAsgard



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Christmas Fluff, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Hiddlesconda fun, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, My First Fanfic, Past Child Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Past, Self-Acceptance, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Hard, Underage Prostitution, hiddles is more important, i should stop tagging now.. T_T
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfAsgard/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya Stone, is 26. Anya Stone, is a prostitute. Anya Stone's best friend is Tom Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston, will try everything he can to help fix Anya's "situation", but does Anya want the help? Will she take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do What I'm Good At

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter ever completed!! Eeep! Sorry it's short but the next one is on the way, and this chapter is crucial for that! I'm expecting this to be a long one guys so buckle up for the feels

She walked. One foot, two foot. One foot, two foot. Slow and logical, a rhythm in her head that continued as she navigated her way through the hallways and stairs. She walked until he was out of her vision, and that voice, dripping with confusion and pain, was out of her ears.  
Never before had she hurt someone in that way. And never before had she ever planed on doing so. Not to him. Her friend. Her only, true, kind, friend. He only wanted something good for her, something more than what she could give herself alone, more than the life she lead, but that something was too much for her mind to take, let alone comprehend, let alone accept. She didn't need to listen to him. Why should she? Admittedly, leaving him in that state was unfair, saying what she had said was just as bad, and it racked her heart with guilt, but what else could she have done? What else could she actually do to make him see her situation? Nothing. This was the only way. 'This WAS the only way' she mumbled to herself, as she finally reached the last few steps before entering the lobby of the hotel, which was busy enough, but not overcrowded. She could not get emotional here, not now. She had a job to do. Flicking her eyes across the room, she glanced at the overcompensating and most definitely overpriced clock hanging on the wall above the exit. 11.20pm. Because of the.. somewhat unexpected turn of events, it turned out she had more time than she thought she did before she was due to meet her client, a regular, at 1am. Biting her lip, she reached out for phone in her bag, checked it briefly and threw it back in, pulling out her lipstick and flipping open her compact. 'Just another day in paradise', she sighed to no one in particular, and with that, shoved all thoughts of her current situation regarding Tom to the back of her mind, reapplied her lipstick and left the hotel. Head high she thought. Shoulders back. Poker face. 


End file.
